


训练赛以后发生了什么

by Aprioriv23



Category: fpx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Kudos: 4





	训练赛以后发生了什么

训练赛之后发生了什么

中野辅3p 逗松x天  
之前看339和刘少复盘提到小天训练完跑上楼哭。  
经 典 重 现：  
刘少口中的小天：“队友打的太烂了为什么只说我”“林炜翔太能送了把小天送哭了”  
lwx口中的小天：“我这波交了闪有什么用啊不还是会死嘛”  
发小脾气的小王八好娇哦TT

并不是觉得小天真的不接受批评嗷！毕竟是和战马谈了一会儿就下来训练了的乖乖崽gtl 单纯为车而车（握拳

脑补了一个小天训练赛思路有分歧被战马训了很不服气，结果回到训练室又被中辅训了，又委屈又生气，冲两个战术核心哥哥发脾气（撒娇）的故事。  
被两个哥哥的冷静刚硬气到没法好好讲话的小孩甩了一句“你们俩根本就不懂我”（怎么这么言情小说）就跑上楼了。  
房门一锁，小腿一翘，凡尘俗事与我无关。  
高天亮开始和（水子哥）（k夜）（反正一堆人）视频抱怨几个队友如何如何不解风情铁石心肠，ranking到凌晨睡眠不足的小孩打着打着电话就趴在床上睡着了。  
在视频电话另一端的同龄人们看着屏幕从高天亮的睡颜变成笑眯眯的凤凰中单的脸，再被挂断，毛骨悚然。  
被留在视频电话里的卓定和喻文波：我刚好像还看到了他们辅助。  
硬币哥：生气了吗？没有哦^ ^只不过自家小打野需要一点小小的管教。

先礼后兵，拿高热量的东西先给没下来吃晚饭的打野垫垫肚子，奶油play之类的也可以安排一下（  
之后嘛，蒙眼捆/绑道具打屁股，一身白嫩皮肤泛着动情的粉红，乳尖被乳夹钳制得又疼又爽，后面的肠/液和前面滴的水把床单都打湿了一片，小狐狸从一开始的羞愤嘴硬骂骂咧咧慢慢被折磨到一点力气都没有开始主动磨蹭床铺，求中单别拿道具玩了快操/他，高天亮想金泰相必须得给他松绑啊，我可是亲生的打野，野爹宝贝眼泪都把蒙着眼睛的布条哭的湿透了这能不心软？（tmi：盲僧是不是也这样）  
谁知旁边还有个故意不讲话的辅助在阻止Doinb解开磨得人纤细脚踝手腕发红的情趣皮套，硬心肠地要高天亮认出他是谁才肯满足他，拿着按/摩棒抵着他最脆弱的软肉开到最大档，高天亮心里已经骂了几百次娘了，又试图玩苦肉计美人计，哑着嗓子又甜又软喊中单哥哥名字，“硬币哥...金泰相...哥哥...我错了...手疼...想要哥哥抱...”反正怎么叫都是叫不对的，因为并不只是你硬币哥在玩你。  
每次小天快要高/潮了刘少就把按/摩棒抽出来惩罚还没搞清楚情况的小狐狸，Doinb怜惜地挠挠欲高/潮而不得快要崩溃的小朋友下巴，“猜猜还有谁在我旁边？”  
高天亮：？

高天亮觉得刘青松心理洁癖不太可能愿意和Doinb一起搞他，把上单爸爸，没脑子ad，甚至是不久前还在和自己通电话的几个同龄人和刚来他们队不久的汗子哥都猜了一遍才猜自己队的辅助。  
刘青松凶巴巴地咬高天亮嘴唇一口，“恭喜你，小朋友，猜对了。”一字一顿阴阳怪气，金泰相吊儿郎当鼓了几下掌。  
刘青松Doinb：原来你和这么多人都勾搭在一起了啊^ ^你完蛋了。

中辅对小朋友都有种变态的占有欲，金泰相觉得亲手调教出的小打野怎么能让别人碰，刘青松觉得喜欢跟我撒娇还日常一起骂人的小王八怎么能往别人怀里蹭。  
什么思路分歧，不过是借题发挥，什么默契有加，明明是中辅在共同利益驱使下的共同犯罪。

小狐狸湿透软透的肉穴终于被填满了，可是他什么都看不见，也没有人抱他，脚踝为了方便做爱已经解开了，手腕被磨了好久钝钝的疼，前面被恶趣味的打了个蝴蝶结捆住一直在干性高潮了也涩得发疼，他哭的一声大过一声，胡乱地喊中辅名字求饶，可是中辅两个腹黑怎么会放过高天亮呢，“小天，乖，把我们刚刚跟你讲的东西复述一遍，下次应该怎么处理？”金泰相的舌头在小天耳廓上游走，模仿抽插的动作哄他开口，然后跪坐起来把性/器抵在小朋友嘴唇上示意张嘴含住。  
刘青松停了一下抽送的动作，“说错的话是不会解开你的。”  
反正后面被折磨的人都快晕了，高天亮哭的一塌糊涂，说对了一点也说错了一堆，被轮着折磨，最后呢喃出一句声音特别轻的“太讨厌了，不要喜欢你们了”才把坏心眼的中辅打动，帮小朋友把手腕解开安抚性地拍拍他哄他不哭了。  
“不能真的被讨厌啊是吧，硬币哥。”  
高天亮扑进Doinb怀里不肯理对自己更心狠的辅助，不管刘青松怎么拉下脸哄他也不理，金泰相抱着身娇体软的小打野冲刘青松耸耸肩，意思是这锅你就背了吧。  
然而高天亮是谁，fpx蛊王，委屈巴巴抬起哭红的眼睛，抽抽鼻子转过身冲刘青松张开手，被温柔地接进另一个怀抱以后小小声地跟辅助说，“我还在生气呢。”


End file.
